


Non-Cotton Spread Sheets

by WinterWidow22



Category: Daredevil (TV), matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has many favorite things, and lying in bed with you on non cotton sheets is one of them, even if you're sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Cotton Spread Sheets

"Hey (Y/N) you feeling any better?" Matt, your boyfriend, said as he walked into his apartment that you both shared. You coughed and groaned which gave Matt his answer. He put his bag down and took his jacket off before making his way over to the couch you were laying on. He placed his hand on your forehead and decided your fever had gone down, but you still needed more medicine. He walked back into the kitchen poured you a glass of water and grabbed more medicine from the cabinet. He asked about the soup he had made this morning, and when you told him you finished, you saw a smile appear on his face. 

"It was good Matt, it was the best I've eaten in days." You said as you sat up on the couch, taking the water and medicine from him. He stopped for a moment and you knew the look that appeared on his face.

"Matt I know that look, what are you thinking?" He grinned and told you to grab an extra pillow, he was taking you to his bed. 

"(Y/N), you've been on this couch for days, I want you to be comfortable, and I know you think I'm going to get sick, but believe me I won't." You agreed to go to his bed, but you didn't expect him to pick you up and carry you there. He laid you down gently on the silk sheets and made sure you were comfortable before he did anything else. As you reassured him you were as comfortable as possible he got undressed, only keeping on his white t-shirt and his boxers, he finally crawled into bed with you. 

He pulled you close and kissed your forehead. "Hey (Y/N)..I love you." You smiled and kissed his lips and told him you loved him too. You cuddled closer to him and fell asleep as he started to play with your hair. It wasn't the best of days for you, being sick really took a toll on you, and Matt hadn't had the best day either, but he ended it laying with you and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own any of these characters  
> -Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any comments!  
> -Sorry it's so short, it's my first one!


End file.
